Phoenix
by songbirdheart101
Summary: The power of love and family; what many are willing to fight and die for. How far would you go to protect the ones you love? How much of yourself are you willing to sacrifice. And will it ever be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, if I did I would be rich!**

 **Phoenix**

 **Chapter 1**

...

"My Lords we must form an alliance, the Shredder's threat is beyond imagining."

Hamato Yoshi implored the immortal's to come to the aid of the Utrom's; hoping the combined strength of the Guardians and Tribunal would defeat the alien menace. But it seemed hopeless.

"This alien bug imposter you call the "Shredder" is nothing to us; he is not the real Shredder." Chikara's green eyes glowered behind her mask plate,displeased by the mere thought of the "bug".

"Do not underestimate him, he may even channel the evil of the one you fear." The young Guardian pointed to the council staring them down with eyes lit by fire, determined to reason with their ignorance.

" A distraction! We must remain vigilant against the return of the one true Shredder." The Silver eyed Kon flicked his hand at the idea, as he would swat a nat from the air. Juto and Hisomi looked on with the same stonewalling indifference that their fellows projected.

Coming to his sons defence the Ancient One pleaded with his elders. " Masters please reconsider!"

"We have spoken. Go now and trouble us no more." Kon swiftly cut off their old students plea.

Seeing no further pressing would benefit them, father and son left the throne room. Not seeing the golden eyes watching them depart from the rafters above.

…...

Only after passing the gates of their home did Yoshi let his full anger show.

"Arrgh" Grabbing his twin katana's from his back he attacked a nearby tree, slashing the oak into two.

"You know I planted that tree there when you were a boy, it grew up alongside you only to be cut down in the last ten seconds," The Ancient One playful jibbed, hoping to break the had no effect

"How can they be so blind, so oblivious, so uncarring about the suffering of all who cross this present Shredder's path." Yoshi asked facing away from his master and adoptive father. He just couldn't get over the cold callous response to his proposal; weren't these the great legendary men and women that he had been hearing about since he was a child.

"What about your path Yoshi, if you would become an acoloyte of the Tribunal you may one day become as powerful as they, you could join the council and petition them again." The round old ninja implored.

"No. I am a Guardian, the Utrom's need me." Yoshi had had enough of this same fight, his father had been planning out his future since the day they had met on the street when he was just a boy. The Ancient One always thought he knew what was best for Yoshi, but the young man had thoughts and dreams of his own.

"Your destiny is here in Japan, your family is …." realizing that that family was now just him and Yoshi, he paused midsentence.

Tears misted in the guardians eyes as he envisioned the face's of his dead loved one's. Tang Shen's beautiful black hair and innocent smile, Mashimi's black beady eye's and smirking expression; no matter what he still thought of him as a brother.

They resigned themselves to a long mourning silence pondering the events of the last few days. The death of the young woman they both cared for, the betrayal of one they had trusted, Yoshi gainning vengeance over the death of Tang Shen, and the rejection of the Tribunal; it was all just a bit overwhelming.

Yoshi turned to smile sadly at his master. "….. I'm sorry father but this is the path I choose, it may not be the right one but… it seems right to me."

A look of dejection passed across the Ancient Ones face, he nodded silently and shuffled his stumpy legs in the direction of the tree that now held Tang Shen's grave.

Yoshi turned from watching him go and glanced toward his childhood home, feeling whistful and lonely. As he was lost in his melonchaly memories he didn't notice a small rat belining straight toward him. The nimble rodent climbed up the usually alert ninja and found a perch atop his left shoulder.

The Guardian brightened at the site of Tang Shen's pet, and stroked him behind an ear.

"Thank you my little friend, I needed to be reminded that I am not alone."

The rat nodded as if he understood, and maybe he did, this world was full of mystery's.

Yoshi gave a grin at the amusing creature. "I have a mission that I need to complete; it will be a long journey from here but your welcome to come along." The rat seemed to gleam from the invitation and began fervently bobbing his head back and forth, in affirmation.

This enthusiasm brought a chuckle from the ninja's throat, "I'll take that as a yes."

Looking away toward the fleeting sun, Yoshi's heart sank with it.

"You and I will have to carry on, for her…."

…...

After the doors had closed on the two retreating ninja's, the council members turned their heads to the ceiling where the creature was eavesdropping.

"Phoenix we know you're there, please come down." Kon intreated it.

With a piercing cry the large gold bird stretched it's swan like neck, from it's crown flowed long blazing red hair that flickered like a flame. It's strong wings stretched out at it's sides, long enough to cover the width of the room. With a leap of it's powerful legs it dove to the floor and with grace and glided to a stop right in front of the other immortal beings.

The chi master addressed the Phoenix again. "It is good to have you back at the temple, however we did not invite you to this meeting for a reason."

" You forget who I am, do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home." A feminine voice was released from the bird; a warm, molten sound that echoed through the chamber.

The white haired immortal rose from her seat, heatedly declaring, "And you forget who we are, Phoenix, and you can't just fly in here after you've been gone for so many eons; as if nothing has changed."

Juto climbed to his feet, " Chikara is right you must respect us as the immortals we have become," The blue eyed master of weapons stood beside his female friend and the other remaining tribunal members flanked them on both sides.

Heaving a breath of steam the Phoenix relented, "Please forgive my disrespect, It's been a long time since we last spoke." She bowed her head before them in acknowledgment of their status.

"We accept your apology Phoenix and we are glad that you have come back. Now if you will excuse us we have other duties to attend to."

Before they could leave the throne room the Phoenix asked the question they had been trying to avoid.

"The warrior and the old man, they said that the Shredder had returned; is this true?"

The four mystic ninjas's eyed one another with exasperation; finally Juto answered her.

"There is a being, an alien, impersonating the Shredder, but he is not of this world and as so is no concern of ours. As we told the Guardian, this is a problem that will sort itself out in time. Either he will be destroyed by his enemies or he will find a way off the planet; whatever happens there is no reason for us to get involved."

"But he carries the same energy of the first Shredder. Does that not make him a threat to you?"

"Even if the insect has the power, he has no idea how to use it. No training to master the magic that squats inside him."Chikara growled arms crossed, visibly agitated by the way this subject kept creeping up.

The mythical bird pondered this new information, a part of Oroku Saki was alive! A piece of the man that she loved, was alive and on this earth again. After all this time.

"I believe I would like to see this for myself."

"No Phoenix. We cannot allow that. Immortals should not interfere with the work of man, or alien." Kon commanded.

Juto chimed in," Your place is here, you have responsibilities that have been neglected for long enough. You must choose a dragon to bond with.

Her anger spiked with that little reminder, "I have not forgotten, but it is for the Phoenix to choose the dragon; and I am still in mourning."

"The time for grieving has long past, you must decide; we will not wait any longer." Kon declared.

"You will wait, because you have no choice." And with that she flew over their heads out an open window and away from the temple.

They would soon find that the Phoenix would not be returning to them for many more years.

...

It didn't take her long to pick up it's eerily familiar chi signature, she knew this energy better than any other. Going past several towns she came across one dilapitated village after another , it seemed the evil of this incarnation of the Shredder was spreading its wickedness to those around him. Finally she felt it grow stronger and more pronounced once she came to a city that if she remembered correctly had once been a fisherman's village. She was lead further downtown to the slums of the city. The streets were filled with garbage and waste leaked from the open sewer; the buildings were falling apart and stores were boarded up or going out of business. People were scarce to be seen, but those who were out were either homeless, gangsters or prostitutes.

The Phoenix changed her appearance to that of a golden canary and glided onto the roof of a rundown restaurant. She could hear voices from below her and peered down into one of the many cracks atop the ceiling.

"Please lord Saki I promise I can pay the protection fee if you would just give me more time." The owner of the establishment pleaded on his knees before a man, though she could not see his face he seemed familiar to her.

"I will not hear excuses, you have had plenty of time to pay the fee. You know what the consequences of failure is." The man spoke with a ruff voice almost robotic in tone.

The man if possible paled even more; as two foot ninja came on either side of him. "Oh please lord Shredder NO!" He screamed as they dragged him away from view into a different room.

The gangster turned his back on the scene, and she saw him. Her eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't believe it, it was him; her love, her dragon, Oroku Saki! He looked as if he had not aged since the day that she lost him, but it couldn't be. It had been eons since the tribunal had destroyed him.

The firebird remembered what the council had told her, this was not the real Shredder; though he bared a striking resemblance to him in both form and energy.

He spoke again, this time to one of his foot elites. "I grow tired of this foolery, collect the rest of the towns fee's I will walk by myself for awhile." They bowed before him and vanished in a cloud of smoke. He exited the shop as it began to rain, producing an umbrella from his robes he strolled out of site.

The Phoenix was about to follow him but paused, what was next, she hadn't planned that far ahead. What did she even want with this strange yet familiar specter. Did she wish to talk to him, did she want to destroy him? The Phoenix couldn't make up her mind. One thing is for certain though, she was curious, how was he able to take the mantle and why was he dripping with Oroku Saki's essence.

As she was pondering her next step, a faint cough came from the alley bellow; peering down to the small enclosed area she spied a foot peeking out from behind the garbage compactor. It was a little girl wearing a red headband, the poor thing looked weak from starvation and on deaths door. The phoenix left the roof and landed on the garbage bin to get a closer look.

The child lifted it's head and gazed up with blurred eyes, jade with ember flakes, she seemed deliriously and whispered, "Hello little bird."

"It must be fate."

She landed down before the child, and changed before her eyes into all her celestial splendor; the girl stared up at her speechless at the "little bird's" transformation.

"Do you wish to live child?" The Phoenix asked.

For a moment the girl was silent, as if not sure how to answer or if this was an illusion from starvation, after a moment she replied, "Yes."

...

" _Pathetic_ ," he thought angrily as he walked down the strips of rundown establishments in this sewer of a city. _"Simply pathetic, this is what I have been reduced to? Collecting minor protection fees from feeble, penniless humans. I should be half way to omega six by now if wasn't for those wretched guardians. I would have vanquished those blasted Utroms and finally shot off of this muddy little planet."_

 _"Although my time on this planet has not been a complete waste, once I leave this will a cosy little hideaway once I've_ redecorated _it."_ He smirked as he thought of all the "improvements" he would make to this world; raising it's temperature to about a 150 million degrees would make this a nice little tropical get away. He always did hate the cold.

But still once he did leave how was he supposed to keep order in the Foot. He had no successor, no protege to hand the reins to after his retirement as the Shredder. He could not trust any of his current subordinates with the power, they would overthrow him in his absence. He needed to find someone who would dedicate their lives to him, completely. Someone to mold into his image.

As he was pondering this he heard the sound of glass breaking coming from a boarded up building. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pulled back the cloth door to reveal a child. A little girl.

She was small for her age, pale and thin, from lack of proper nutrition. She sat on the dirty floor of the former shop, hugging her knees to keep warm from the cold. She wore tattered gray clothing that was too large and baggy around her frame. She had ebony hair and striking jade eyes that glowed in the dark.

She glared defiantly at him, probably wondering if he was going to hurt her. He may.

He didn't like children especially human children, they seemed helpless and stupid, they were loud and obnoxious.

But this child was dead silent... intresting.

"Where your parents?" He really didn't care but he was an inquisitive being.

At the mention of her creators her expression turned gloomy and she turned her eyes from him, to glare at the cement, "They left..."

He was secretly pleased; not wanting to deal with any mated pairs, the grown ones were almost as loud as the young ones.

"Do you plan to stay here all day?" He asked annoyed at himself for continuing to speak to it.

"I don't know, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"I don't know." She spit out angrily.

He huffed a laugh the first one he had let out on earth. The little thing was funny.

"Would you like to come home with me?" The words flew from his mouth before he could process them. Why did he ask that? But it was too late to take it back.

She seemed surprised, and for a second he thought she would refuse, her eyes darted from him to the ceiling but his stayed on her. Finally she rose from her spot on the ground, and walked timidly toward him.

Taking her silence as an answer he turned and strode out the door back into the rain trusting that she would follow. The umbrella protected him from the rain but the sullen child was drenched. Though he noticed he did not offer to shield her from the down pour.

He never did notice the golden bird that followed them all the way back to his hideout.

 **Authors note:**

Chapter 1 complete! Feels so good to type that. For people who have been waiting for an update from this series I'm sorry. I didn't like where I had started from before so I decided to do some revisions on top of that I have chronic migraines so I had days where I stopped and started, stopped and started. I also am changing the name from **Road to Redemption** to **Phoenix**. Thank you for sticking by and waiting patiently; I can't promise with my health issues I'll be a swift writer but I hate leaving things unfinished, so we'll get through this together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

 **Phoenix**

 **Chapter 2**

Swords clashed together as they flitted around their dance of death, two warriors who felt such anger and resentment toward one another. A perfect reflection of the conflict both their fathers shared.

"Karai I have warned you before, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Leonardo may have long gotten over his past anger that caused his trip to search out the ancient one; but he still had hard feelings over the kuniochi's attack on his home and family in his absence.

"I didn't start this feud, Leonardo, but I'll be the one to finish it." The female ninja declared as she struck out at him. Dressed in her usual ninja garb rather than her Shredder armor she continued to attack but he dodged every blow.

"The Shredder is gone, the Utroms banished Chr'ell, it is finished." He tried again to reason with her; knowing it was a waste of his breathe.

"You took everything I loved from me, its only fair I do the same."

Leo didn't understand it, was she really that delusional, Chr'ell was a heartless mercenary who plagued the galaxy; all this for a monster like him." Why Karai, is all this really worth, it won't bring back what you've lost; leave here, start a new life. One without all this hate."

"He was everything to me, my reason for living, my hope, my heart, my being, it was all for HIM!" Tears of grief and rage washed over her jade eyes like the tide over sand.

It was so surprising and out of character that it caused Leo to pause mid strike, leaving an opening for the villainess to use. Thankfully his brother Raphael kicked her to the side.

"Come on bro, get it together don't let a pair of big teary eyes get to you."

Awoken from his shock Leonardo rejoined the fight with determination not to lose focus again. Earlier that night they had been ambushed for the third time this week by Karai and her foot ninja. He had hoped once they had defeated the Tengu Shredder that her vendetta had finally been lifted, and for a time it did. She had not been directly involved with any of the foots criminal ways, seeming to have almost vanished from the radar. The only time he had scene her, since the Tengu Shredders demise was at April and Casey wedding. He thought it odd that she got an invite but never voiced his feelings about; Raph however voiced his enough for the both of them.

But here she was again, leading the foot, trying to destroy them. Maybe some people never change.

"Ugghh don't you guys ever take a night off like for a holiday or something." Michelangelo complained while he dodged chinese throwing stars.

"No Mikey vacations are for people who have lives, these idiots have nothing better to do than fight mutant turtles on rooftops."Raphael quipped as he fought off three foot soldiers at a time."

Just then the sound of sirens drifted on the wind, " Ugh guys the cops are coming; maybe we should get going," Donatello always the practical one called out to his brothers.

"Tell these bozos that," Raphael growled as he jumped and kicked away foots soldiers in mid air.

While locking swords with Karai his brother's conversation was not lost on Leonardo, "Karai you can try and murder us later but if you don't want to be caught by the police i suggest we leave this at a draw." He wasn't particularly concerned for her well being, or at least that's what he told himself.

The heiress glowered at him, "I don't care about them, tonight I will have your head on a plate." Breaking the steel swords apart she swept a knife she had concealed toward him; which he had no trouble ducking. While she was still in mid-swing he kicked her legs out from under her; landing her flat on her back with a loud thud. Before she could get up and retaliate, twin blades held her neck into place leaving her completely immobile on the ground.

She stared up into his blue eyes, they were cold and unyielding, "I'm done playing this game with you Karai, if you don't disappear from New York soon, the next time I see you I'll end this once and for all."

"You would do us both a favor by ending it now," The ninja stretched out her neck as if resigning herself to her fate.

His surprise turned to anger as her words hit him. "Honor dictates-"

"I don't care about honor, I don't care about bushido, I don't care about my life! The only thing that I cared about was stolen from me." Karai stared up at the sky; searching the stars for her banished father."... nothing matters anymore."

Dark clouds gathered and rain drops poured like tears from the sky, soaking the pavement on the streets. As people hustled to a dry spot to hide out from the rain; the ninjas on the roof stayed stock still.

Leonardo stared down at the woman beneath him, realizing just how tired she looked; bags beneath her eyes, and the thinning of her cheek bones made him curious of whether she was eating enough. It was funny to him that he felt worried for her health when she had vowed to annihilate him his family, and friends. Studying her face he couldn't bring himself to hate her. No... he pitied her.

"This is the last time I ever want to see you again, Karai." A part of him truly believed that statement; the other side of him didn't.

Standing above her, he steeled himself as he removed his blades from her throat. Though she was free, she made no move to attack.

Instead she lay there on the rooftop, never taking her eyes from the heavens.

Her silence as well as the sound of the sirens drawing nearer made the leader sure that this confrontation was finished. The leader in blue glanced at his brothers to see they had taken down the rest of the foot and had watched his ultimatum to the ninja.

"Let's go guys," Leonardo ordered throwing down a smoke bomb, once the fog had cleared he and his brothers had disappeared.

Karai laid there long after her subordinates had awoken from there defeat, and did not respond when they asked if she was alright. She simply pulled herself to her feet and led their way home.

...

"So another failure huh" Hun drawled his voice dripping with smugness while the heiress in question continued pouring sake into her cup.

"Drowning your sorrows, Karai? What would daddy think?"

"I don't recall ever inviting you back into this building," She stated reminding him just who was in charge. Karai had changed into a red sleeveless top and black yoga pants, sitting comfortably at her desk. She rarely drank but after tonight she needed a little something to take the edge off.

"I have more friends in here than you know, anyway I shouldn't need to ask for permission; this place should belong to me! I was the second hand to master Shredder before you came along." Hun growled angered by the fact that this shrew; was running the foot instead of him.

The power struggle between the two disciples of the Shredder was nothing new; they had shown a dislike toward one another since they'd met.

"Father wouldn't have trusted you even if I was out of the picture. All he ever needed you for was for your brute strength." It was no secret that Karai had been the only person that her father saw as worthy enough to lead the foot... if only he could see her now, he'd be disappointed.

"I am the most loyal of his servants," Hun declared," My loyalty and devotion has been unwavering while yours has not. You wouldn't destroy that turtle in blue on the boat, I know you had something to do with them getting through the force field around Beijing and you didn't destroy them when you had the chance to after that ordeal with the demon. You act as if your so above me when really, you don't have what it takes to destroy the turtles or lead the foot and you never will..!"

Karai had remained quiet through his rant, glaring at him unflinchingly; finally she addressed his accusations.

"I have always done the Shredder's bidding whether I wanted to or not ;and my father's last orders were for me to rule the Foot in his stead when he left earth. And I will. You may challenge me if you'd like but, you will find that the foot soldiers, techs and elites will all side with me."

Then she fixed him with a look of pure disgust, "Father may have trained you.. but as he would have trained a dog."

No sooner had she finished speaking did he run at her.

She quickly jumped from her seat at the desk as his fist came crashing down; breaking it in half. Flipping backward she grabbed her sword from where she had left it on the throne, unsheathing it just in time to block Huns second attack. Lifting the broken desk, he hurled it her way, Karai's katana had no problem slicing through the wood. He stampeded toward her like a man possessed his fist raised, she dove between his open legs and kicked him in the back, knocking him off balance. Flying forward he landed on his stomach right before the throne where his master had at one time sat , before he could bolt up to retaliate he felt a knife at his throat.

Karai looked down on him with contempt holding his life in her hands.

"I should kill you now for daring to attack the Shredder."

"You're not the Shredder, your just a little girl playing dress up." Hun sneered.

Karai pulled his head up by his rat tail so he could gaze upon the Shredder's seat of honor, "Take a good look at that throne Hun, you will always find your self kneeling before it. You will never lead the foot; it will always be just beyond your grasp."

Before he could so much as speak she slammed his skull to the floor effectively knocking him out.

Finally the foot soldiers came to their mistresses aid, finding her standing above the giant sheathing her blade.

"Should we take him to the dungeon, my lady?" One ninja questioned needing no explanation, it was pretty clear to them all what had happened.

"No just deposit him outside in the back alley with the other garbage" She ordered her tone frosty." And keep him out this time."

Without another word they gathered up the unconscious man and closed the door on their way out.

Gazing around the vandalized room her gaze landed to the statue of her father ,or of Oroku Saki, the facade her father had chosen long ago. His face stern and disapproving, she felt as if it was silently judging her. Everything Hun had said was the truth, she was a failure, she failed to destroy the turtles, she failed to keep the mystics chained to the temple, and she failed as the new Shredder.

...

"Mistress Karai!" Chaplin called to her as he ran down the long corridor to keep up with her strides. "I was hoping I could have a moment of your time."

"Not now Chaplin" The heiress told the scientist.

"But I wanted to invite you out for dinner tonight, I know this great little restaurant on fifth that you would love-"

"Dr. Chaplin I made myself perfectly clear the last time you asked me that." Between her defeat at the hands of Leonardo and Chaplins persistence she could feel a migraine coming on.

"But why Karai? I thought we were getting along so well on our previous dates, Why can't we go out again?"

"We have nothing in common, and on those dates you speak of, We barely spoke. You talked the whole night and never let me get a word in."

"But I've always thought of you as a woman of few words, besides opposites attract; me a brilliant scientific man, you an amazonian queen. We're so different were perfect together."

A part of her felt bad for rejecting the man, the other part of her found him annoying. She had tried to get over her vendetta and move on; by pursuing a relationship with this man. But she had grown weary of his long winded praise and worship of her.

As the scientist kept listing reasons of their compatibility, the woman blocked his grating voice out.

"Please Karai tell me what I can do to earn your affection, what can I do? What do you want?"

At that question she paused and only then did the doctor realize that they had reached the door that lead to her private quarters.

"What do I want? You really want to know?" She poised the question facing away from him so he could not see her face.

"More than anything." He could feel his hopes soaring.

"...I want my father back." And with that said she disappeared inside without another word.

For a moment the scientist stood outside her door just staring at it, then his fist tightened with determination, and he turned on his heel and strode back to his lab.

"If thats what it takes, I'll do it."

...

Shutting the world out, Karai breathed a sigh of relief. Life in the foot clan was a never ending roller coaster; especially if your the leader of said clan.

Her master suite was large and spaceous, though she had little furnishings; a four poster bed, an arm chair and lamp for reading and a black grand piano.

No one knew that she played the piano not even her father, he would admonish her for her love of music, thinking that it was silly to pursue any craft other than ninjutsu. But she loved it anyway.

Approaching the grand piano she ran her hand along its top, caressing it's black painted finish. Seating herself upon the bench she opened the cover protecting the keys from view and began to play.

The melody soothed her nerves and set her soul aflame, for a short while the noise of New York was blocked out and all the horrors of her life forgotten.

She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 **"All the shine of a thousand spotlights"**

 **"all the stars we steal from the nights sky,"**

 **"will never be enough, never be enough"**

 **"towers of gold are still too little"**

 **"these hands could hold but it will never be enough, never be enough..."**

As she trailed off, Karai didn't feel the other presence that had just manifested.

"My lotus blossom, you have always been so gifted." A familiar voice cooed from behind her.

For a moment her fingers froze, momentarily taken by surprise, then resumed her playing.

"Hello Mother." Karai sighed knowing that they were in for a long exhausting debate, again.

The Japanese woman was dressed in a traditional yukata; gleaming white with a red obi, with her raven hair pulled up in a high bun. The profile of her face gave her a sharp beauty, matronly but ethereal. Her most captivating trait was her golden eyes, that flickered like a flames.

"My child you seem so melancholy. What troubles you?"

Never missing a beat the young woman continued her playing, "You know what troubles me mother, my father is gone."

"Child that thing was never you're father; he was a parasite from outer space, he may have taken the form of Oroku Saki but he was still an imposter." The older woman chided the younger one.

"He may not have been human but neither are you, nor are you the woman who gave birth to me, though I still call you mother." Karai shot back testily.

Coming up behind the ninja, the woman wrapped her arms around her,"But I did give you life my child, I saved you from deaths icy grip."

"So you could use me."

"Fate uses us all my girl we are but means to an end in the grander schemes of things, and it was fate that put you in the alley that day as a child. We were meant to meet, and you were meant to live and be raised by the Shredder, to become his daughter and save Oroku Saki from himself."

Breaking away from her mother's embrace, she turned to face her head to head. "Then I failed because father is gone and whatever was left of the original Oroku Saki was destroyed by the turtles."

"That thing was not Oroku Saki, that was the demon that consumed him, my husband was nothing like that monster!"

"Your husband was a monster, my father was a monster and we loved them anyway, what does that make us? Fools."

"Fools for love my dove." They stood silent for awhile gold eyes locked on jade ones; Karai, so exhausted from her day, broke away first. Crossing to her bed she sat on the plush comforter; and buried her head in her hands.

"Sometimes I wish that you had just let me die in that alley." Pulling her head up she let tears that she had been holding back fall. "The war is over mother; we've lost."

Smiling triumphantly the woman came to kneel at the girls feet," No we haven't lost; we are waiting."

"What are we waiting for?"

"For Oroku Saki, the real one."

Karai shook her head, "Mother you've been in the dream state too long, Oroku Saki, like my father is gone and he's never coming back."

"You're wrong but the less you know the better, do you still have the necklace the Tribunal gave you?" The girl nodded. "Keep it with you we will need it."

"Why? What do we need from them." Karai was angered by how little her mother was telling her, did she not trust her?

"Don't ask questions for now just sleep and dream."

"I don't want to dream,"

"Join me in the dreams my child, remember I made them for you."

"I don't want a dream I want my father."

Rising to her feet the woman frowned in disappointment, " Very well, if you change your mind you know where to find us. Goodnight Karai."

"Goodnight Phoenix."

Faster than a blink she was gone, and once again the kunoichi was alone, left with only her thoughts of grief.

Karai laid herself down for another sleepless night.

 **Authors Note:** I'm really proud of myself, so far it's coming out well. I seem to be writing naturally from third person I think, I guess that's just my general style. Anyway I'm still new to writing so I'm always eager to hear critique and advice. Please read and review.

 **Song-Never Enough Reprise from Greatest Showman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... I wish I did.

Authors Note:

Chapter 3

 _How low have I fallen_ , Karai thought miserably to herself as she pleaded with the council of the Foot Clan.

It had been weeks since she had last fought the turtles, and had devoted every waking moment to mending her fathers broken empire. However Chr'ell had depleted most of his wealth rebuilding New York from the alien invasion; while simultaneously creating his rocket ship. With little choice Karai had been forced to ask the foot clans council members for help.

Inside her office she held the video conference between her and the most influential of the Foot. From her perspective she could see them sitting in the council room at a long table that held nine chairs.

"My Lords and Lady's of the council, the New York faction of the foot has been diminished by the reconstruction of the tower as well as the loss of life during the war with the Tengu Shredder. As the daughter of your former master and the new Shredder I ask your guidance in restoring this outfit to it's former glory." It burned Karai's tongue to have to ask the Elders for assistance; but she had no choice.

When the Foot was refounded for the second time in history ,the teachings of Oroku Saki or this time Chr'ell, were spread all throughout Japan; creating disciples in each corner. Eight regions divide Japan: Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kanto, Chubu, Kansai, Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu. And so he gave each region a leader; to govern it and oversee the Foot business within their realm.

When Saki first brought Karai before the council and announced that he had found his heir, they had no quarrels withaQ her; thinking they could easy dominate a little girl. But as she grew it became clear to them that she was as stubborn and obstinate as her adopted father.

"We will not give anymore funding to the New York Foot." The Lord of Chubu bluntly stated; he was a tall slender elderly nobleman with a perpetual scowl on his face.

Karai fixed him with a hard stare. "And why not?" she questioned with a clipped tone to her voice.

"you're obsession with these so called mutants has cost more time and money than it's worth; with little results to show from it." The middle aged obese Lord of Kyushu mocked her with quotation marks around the word mutants.

"Because while they live, they insult my fathers legacy." She heatedly drawled, "The Foot clan should be honor bound to slay those who destroyed there master."

"Oroku Saki was our Shredder and he and his forefathers gifted our families with the charge of eight regions of Japan; we will always be grateful to them." The Lady of Kanto I silver haired woman in her late fifty's solemnly nodded; but quickly followed up with, "But when he left Japan we advised him not to go, he did not listen and his fate was sealed." The Council had never known their masters true origin, Saki had been so reclusive his lack of predecessors was never brought to light; and so his interests in New York were a mystery to the council.

Sitting at the head of the table in the chairman's seat was Tatsu, he was bald, dressed in a simple black and white robes and his eyes, one of the most distinguishing of his features, were clear grey. He was blind.

"We have been patient long enough but it's time that the New York Foot came home to Japan, they are needed here." The rest of the council members nodded in agreement, it was at this point she realized that this wasn't a discussion ;it was command.

Tatsu was the most skillful swordsman in the foot and Karai once held him with nothing but respect; something he had never shown her."We will not leave, my father-"

"Your father is gone and it is time for the Foot to move on, we need a new Shredder and frankly dear we aren't so sure you are capable of the job." Tatsu had been her father's right hand man before he had taken her in; his devotion to her father was not unlike Hun's however he was much more cunning and resourceful than the gigantic oaf.

Red hot fury flashed before Karai's eyes, "How dare you."

"Since you have become the Shredder you have led the New York Foot to ruin; you allowed the heart of tengu to be stolen from your possession, the demon to be released, and then worked alongside it's thieves to destroy the relic."

"Working with the turtles was unavoidable, I had no choice." She defended.

"And I'm afraid that we have no choice, we will give you twenty four hours to give your resignation."

"Never, my father gave the title to me."

"Then he was a fool." And with that last word they ended the transmission.

She stared unblinkingly at the screen; without breaking her gaze she took up her tanto and split the screen in half, static sputtered and electricity ran wild till finally it succumbed to flames.

Turning her back to the fire, she walked to her brand new desk; thanks to Hun, and pressed the call button.

"Get me Chaplin."

...

Sitting on the floor of his private quarters in the the Foot towers Khan meditated breathing in and out, totally at peace; that is until the sound of his phone ringing awoke him. With a grunt of annoyance he quickly put the phone to his ear. "Yes?" He heavily breathed out with a note exasperation in his voice.

It was Tatsu,"We delivered the ultimatum to Karai. She did not take it well."

"She won't give up without a fight, my lord, she is every bit her fathers daughter."

"We anticipated nothing less, that is why we called you, make it simple for her."

"It will be done." Quickly ending the call his fingers speedily dialed a number he would usually be loathed to call.

"Hun it's me, tonights the night."

...

"Chaplin I need an army of Foot bots, Karai legions and anything else you can whip up on short notice ;we're going to war." She barely gave him a glance while preparing a plan of attack to address to her remaining soldiers about the impending civil war.

"Well sure I can do that no problem but listen I'm glad you called me, there's something I've been wanting to show you." He could hardly contain his enthusiasm; nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Chaplin, I don't have time for a dinner date now, I have to prepare." Karai made to breeze past him but Chaplin hastily intercepted her escape.

"Mistress please I promise this is something you'll find really interesting."

She huffed in frustration crossing her arms in front of her."Fine but make it quick."

Karai followed him into the elevator down several floors from the penthouse office/temple; the entire journey was left in tense silence.

Finally they arrived on the 33rd floor opening up to a lab she had never seen before, stepping inside her gaze was drawn first to the giant tube centered in the middle of the room with a black curtain drawn around it.

"All right Chaplin, what is it that you want to show me."

With a thousand watt smile the scientist grabbed the dark cover and with an aggressive yank revealed his creation.

Sitting inside suspended by fluid floated a little boy not much older than maybe five or six, naked and crunched up into a fettle position. He had black bluish hair and was distinctly Japanese.

"This is what I've been working on these past few weeks, you wanted your father back and I've recreated him for you, I know he's not an utrom but I figured that human clones would be easier to recreate."

He waited for a reaction but recieved non; he could not read her expression she just stood staring at the clone.

"I used Chre'lls DNA as well as the original Oroku Saki to make a perfect blend of both."

Getting a little nervous from her silence; he quickly explained,"Don't worry a few more weeks inside the tube and he will become a full adult, he'll be just like your father."

Finally she said something, but not what he was hoping for. "Get out."

He blinked mystified "What?"

"Get out."

"Bu-But Mistress Karai I was hoping that we could maybe celebra-"

"GET OUT CHAPLIN!"

Next thing he knew he was running for the elevator door; pushing the any button to get out of the sullen woman presence. By the eighth time he pressed it the door shut and he slumped to the ground in relief. He felt dazed and confused; why had she reacted that way? He had been hoping she would have been ecstatic with his gift; maybe even reward him with a kiss. Not daring to go back and ask, he decided to work on the projects for the upcoming war; just to try and get back on her good side.

...

"Phoenix, show yourself."

Blazing into existence the older japanese woman stood by her daughters side gazing up proudly at the clone in the tank.

"He's beautiful isn't he? Just like I knew he would be."

Grinding her teeth in annoyance at her mothers cryptic words."Is this what we've been waiting for? A child?" She asked without taking her gaze away from the boy floating like a pickle in a jar.

Phoenix smirked,"Not just any child dear Oroku Saki in the flesh."

"It's not Oroku Saki; It's just a clone."

"He may be but he's here, and it is time for all of us to leave."

Finally tearing her eyes from the tank her volume rose. "What? What do you mean leave?" Karai's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean it is time for us to go and leave New York. To leave the Foot."

"Mother I can't leave this is my home. Father left me in charge until-"

Crossing to stand in front of Karai, Phoenix swept her hand behind herself toward the tube. "That thing will never return to earth, he is our past and now this child is our future. We must go."

"No. I have responsibilities here; I am the Shredder. The Foot need me."

"The Council plots your death my daughter; they are sending assassins here tonight to kill you."

Karai did not flinch at this statement; she had already thought of that."Let them come I will be ready for them."

"Why die for something meaningless as a piece of armor, when you can live for something more ; look at him."

She did. The boy looked so small, so fragile, and innocent, just floating there unaware of the evils of this world. So pure, new, and helpless. She could feel her resolve crumble, like clay.

"If you win and we stay, he will grow up the same as you. He will be destroyed and rebuilt into the image of the Shredder. Is that what you want?"

No that's not what she wanted, this life was one she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy; let alone a child. The memories of her own childhood: growing up in the foot, the harshness of her training, the politics of the clan, the punishments of failure; It would be cruel.

"Where will we go?"

"We will seek asylum with the Tribunal, they will help us."

"Are you so sure? I'm the Shredder, daughter of Chr'ell the last Shredder. Why would they help us?"

"Because they wan't my power, more than they hate the Shredder. Do you have the necklace?"

Karai fished from her pocket the Jade pendant, it glittered under the fluorescent lights.

Handing it to her mother, she turned her attention to the tank. Taking her tanto from her hip she made a few swipes then burst forth breaking through the glass and clutching the boy to her chest before he fell. The liquid spewed out onto the floor like a river.

Looking down at the child Karai felt a strong maternal instinct awaken in her; the need to protect this small creature. So engrossed in him she hardly noticed that she had cut her arm on the glass while breaking the tube. Picking up the black sheet that had been used to conceal the tube she covered the boy.

"We need to leave the impression that I am dead, best way to do that is to leave no evidence behind."

"Leave that to me my child," The talisman began to glow in the asian woman's hand and engulfed them all in an inferno of green. Flames shot out from all sides blowing the windows apart, incinerating all evidence they were even there, except for the jade pendant that fell to the floor.

...

The Tribunal were not surprised to see Karai and the Phoenix as they arrived in jade fire; they had given Karai the talisman after the battle against the Demon for a reason. They were however mystified to see Karai slip to the floor cradling a young Oroku Saki in her lap.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kon asked his wind whipping around him like a hurricane," Who is this boy?"

"He is the reincarnation of Oroku Saki and my dragon." The Phoenix stood proud before the the ninja masters in her human form.

"How dare you bring him here, this is a holy place." Chikara seethed.

"Phoenix," Juto voice resonated against the stone of the temple," When we told you to pick a dragon we meant one of us."

"Oroku Saki is my one and only dragon, I will have no other."

Chikara shook her head in disbelief, turning to glare at Karai and the boy."That Demon is not welcome here, he nearly destroyed the world the last time he was brought back to life."

"He may share Oroku Saki's DNA but he's not the same person." Karai said hugging the child closer to her returning the mistress of strength hateful look with one of her own.

Turning to address the young woman for the first time Kon said "You also possess the demons energy that comes from the Shredders mantle; the only reason we didn't destroy you after the final battle was because Phoenix asked us not to." His scowl deepened as he continued. "However this new incarnation of Oroku Saki is very troubling to us."

"Why? He's just a child he can't possibly harm you." Karai pointed out.

"We do not fear him now girl; we fear what he may one day grow up to be."

"Chikara is right." Juto walking down the steps of the throne toward them; Karai tensed preparing for a fight but Phoenix held her ground watching as he drew closer.

"We don't know what will come of this strange being, how do we know that he won't be a threat to us later in his life?"

"If he is raised inside the temple and learns your teachings he will have a chance to be different from the original Oroku Saki."

"You want us to raise him? We are mystic warriors of ninjutsu, not nannies." Chikara huffed.

"You will only train him in the ways of the ninja, Karai and myself will bring him up."

"The girl is also the Shredder, a link to his past, do you think it wise to have her raise him?" Kon asked as he glanced at the girl in question.

"Karai will be a wonderful mother to him," Phoenix claimed," And i will be a doting grandmother; together we will give him a loving home."

Karai paled at her mothers words; she had never thought or wanted to be a mother.

"I only came to you out of some twisted sense of loyalty if you don't want us here we will be happy to leave." the Phoenix heatedly declared.

"You think we'd let you leave knowing that the one we fear lives?" Kon asked rhetorically.

"You think you can stop me?" Phoenix countered back.

"And where would you run off to if you could "leave"; back to New York?"

"To the dreamscape."

"No!" Karai almost bolted up off the ground but was quickly reminded of the boy she held in her arms. "I'm not going back there."

"We'll discuss it later my dear" "No we'll discuss it now."

"That won't be necessary." Juto placated them turning to his fellow mystics," I believe it would be best for now to allow them to stay; that way we can see for ourselves, whether the boy is a danger to himself and others."

Hisomi and Kon nodded, Chikara looked as if she wanted to fight it but simply crossed her arms; it was all the affirmation anyone needed.

"You know your way around the temple Phoenix it was once your home. "Shooting a look at Karai he continued."You are welcome to stay as well for the time being. However we have not forgotten your connection to alien bug; and while we appreciate your help in destroying the one true shredder that does not excuse your lineage."

She straightened her back and squared her jaw to present herself as proudly as she could sitting on the floor cross legged with a child curled in her lap. Pursing her lips Karai fought with herself, trying to not show the anger she felt at the derision that the immortal had shown her.

"Karai is my daughter, my home is her home."

"Your daughter is also the Shredder, the child is bad enough but now you bring an adult who has donned the armour of an ancient evil. But we tolerate her ...for now."

Having spoken their peace the council members left the throne room; leaving both women alone with the boy.

Turning back to Karai and the boy Phoenix smiled triumphantly, "See I told you they would help us."

Karai snorted, "Yes they seemed very eager to be of assistance." Casting a glance down to the child in her arms she glared pointedly at the immortal "I am not ready to be a mother."

"Of course you are, women younger than you are already mothers at your age."

"Thats not the point, age has nothing to do with being a mother, you need to be nurturing and loving, I have nothing of that in me. I'm a trained killer."

"As am I but we can learn together we will raise him together."

"Phoenix I can't do it, It's beyond me."

"You have no choice my dear, he is here, whether you like it or not he is here. If you won't be his mother then at least be his protector."

Before Karai could answer the boy began to stir, his eyes began to open ebony pools blinked into existence. His long limbs began to weakly stretch for the first time in his life, then fall back with exhaustion. Blearily he looked between the two women; then with a raspy voice he asked," Who are you?"

Phoenix adoringly kneeled before him and pulled him to her chest and rocked him sweetly, "I am Phoenix your grandmother."

Understanding crossed his face and he smiled up at her, then turning to Karai he asked "Who are you?"

Pausing a moment looking extremly lost Karai glanced from him to her mother back to him. "My name is Karai."

Phoenix looked disapointed but said nothing, the boy nodded again, and looked about the room, "Where are we?"

"Your new home."

 **authors notes** : Thank you for waiting so long for me to update I'm feeling much better as of late and I'm hoping to get even more chapters out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 4

The street lights of New York City shone bright under the full moon, hundreds of New Yorker's walked the busy streets unaware of the shadows leaping above their heads. Four brothers ran, jumped and somersaulted over the open rooftops and ledges, patrolling the city unbeknownst to the crowds below. Leonardo carrying his standard twin katana's strapped to his back landed on the roof top of a high rise and gazed out over the ledge out at the rest of Manhattan

"All right guys, all seems pretty quiet tonight, no foot ninjas to be seen." The leader in blue remarked his breath puffing out in the crisp cold night air.

Donatello rolled to stop beside him and whipped his boa staff up to his back. "Yeah it's weird they've been suspiciously silent these last few weeks." Pondered resident genius eyes glued to the turtle com in his hand, scanning the police sensors for any criminal activity.

Donny turned to his brother and inquired, "Do you think this has anything to do with your ultimatam to Karai? Do you think she really left the city?

Before Leo could asnswer his other brother piped in, "I hope she did. It's about time she swam her butt back to Japan."

Raphael closed the distance between him and the two other terrapins, tucking his sai's into their holsters. "Still I wish at least a few Foot goons would come out to play I'm feeling a bit edgy." He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Michelangelo the youngest of four in flipped and then plunked down on the ledge twirling his signature nunchucks.

"Yeah its been mondo boring on patrol these days ; what do you think their doing off getting pedicures." Always one to end on a joke, Mikey grinned, his white teeth shining in contrast to his moss green skin.

Leo shook his head" No, somethings not right." Suddenly a giant explosion rocked the city, the boys braced themselves on the rooftops, Raphael yanked up Mikey from almost falling off the buildings edge. " Whoah that wasn't boring." Mikey sheepishly mumbled, slightly embarrassed about needing to be saved.

"It came from the Foot Tower." Donatello pointed toward the skyscraper to the east; billowing smoke flew out a gaping hole in the side of the once unblemished building.

"Whatever that was may be why the Foot have been so silent, let's check it out."Leonardo exclaimed as they hurriedly made their way to the monstrosity; the sound of sirens pierced through the twirling fall wind. They scaled glass windows and brick mortar of the 100 level tower finally reaching the blown out opening of a window as the smoke finally cleared. Inside they recognized the 33rd floor of the foot genetics lab, the same place where they encountered Shredder's mutant clones when they "killed" the Shredder the first time. The vats that had created the clones were empty, except for the one in the center middle, it had been sliced open with a blade of some sort. The inside of the tube and the floors beneath it, dripped with green fluid.

Raphael walked across the floor careful not to step in the the mess. "Yesh what do you think happened here?"

Donatello crunched low to inspect the genetic cocktail. " Looks like the same stuff that the gruesome triplets were born from."

Leonardo stood beside him surveying the tube."It looks like another clone was born, but why just one, what made this one so special?"

Raph went over to the other side of the tank "and if this is the tank that he popped out of, where is the little monster?"

Donnie shook his head "It doesn't make sense ,even if it was destroyed in the blast, where's the body?"

"Maybe he's so tiny, we don't even know we're stepping on him," Mikey hopped one foot with disgust. "Could be true what with shorty shredder."

Raphael rolled his eyes at his little brother's jokes, then his eyes went back to the vat. " Ugh guys I got blood over here."

Peering over his shoulder the brothers looked down at the side of the cylinder where the glass had been cut and a jagged edge protruded the opening where red was smeared against the green tube and fell to the floor."

"It looks like whatever it was that came out of the tank, cut itself on the way out." Donatello dug into his pack again for another swab, then safely put the blood and fluid samples into a plastic bag.

While his brothers were staring at the blood on the floor, Leo scanned the room for any other hints, partially underneath a chair he spotted a small necklace, with a jade crafted pendant carved into the foot insignia. As he was about to pick it up they heard what sounded like someone trying to break down the locked door."Ugh guys I think we got company." Michelangelo anxiously whispered. Leonardo gestured to the window " Ninjas disappear."

Breaking down the entrance, Foot soldiers came flooding into the room looking for any sign of intruders; scanning over the destruction they found it empty. Coming in after them Hun stood tall and intimidating;he glanced about the room with an annoyed sneer, supervising the millions of dollars worth of damage. His eyes suddenly glued on the necklace that Leo had spotted earlier, stomping toward it he knocked the chair angrily to the side and stooped to retrieve it. Peering at it his eyes widened with recognition, and a dark smile tugged at his mouth.

As fire trucks came to a stop the police were roping off the building and doing crowd control; hundreds of onlookers watched with interest, not one noticing in an alley across the street a man hole cover closing noiselessly.

The next day the turtles were hanging out in their secret underground lair, an old abandoned subway station they had cleaned up and turned into a home, the TV was on and the news was playing. A female newscaster was reporting about the events that had transpired the previous night."Last night there was an explosion at Saki Corp, once home to beloved philanthropist and business man Oroku Saki; the man who single handedly restored New York to her former glory after the destruction of the Triceraton invasion . Although there is still rumors circulating about the mysterious departure of the billionaire tycoon and the investigation into the events that took place the night of his disappearance. Lawsuits and claims followed of injuries sustained from the strange goings on at the party, however lawyers stated it was an accident and the victims were paid for their troubles. The source of the implosion came from the buildings 33rd level, police and firemen responded immediately but were delayed by security detail, who assured them that they had the situation under control. A public response came out today claiming that faulty wiring was to blame for the destruction."

"Heh faulty wiring my shell." Raphael grunted as he pounded his punching bag sneering as he came back with a right hook. "Those bozos are covering up their tracks."

On the other side of the lair Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter were in Donatello's lab; Donnie inspected the samples he found; the fluid and blood.

"It looks like there was no mutagen mixed into the cloning fluid, it's almost fully human DNA."

"What do you mean almost fully human?" Leonardo pointed out arms crossed in front of him.

" Im saying that the cell contains human genetic material and something I haven't been able to identify. As for the blood," Donatello turned to another screen."It is most definitely human, I'm just waiting for the sample to finish scanning, and once that's done I can see who the blood belongs to." Leonardo and Splinter exited the small mobile home they had dragged into the lair, walking over to the living room area of the abandoned terminal.

" What do you think is going on master Splinter, why are the Foot experimenting with cloning again, their first attempts weren't exactly masterpieces. And we have no problem taking down Shredder's old clones now. Why make more?"

The old weathered rat stroked his beard and looked aimlessly ahead of him as if trying to see the answer.

"I do not know my son however we must be on alert, it seems our old enemy has been working on something dubious; the best cause of action is to remain calm, to wait and see what the future holds."

Imparting another piece of sound advice Splinter turned on his heel and headed for the dojo to meditate.

Leonardo let out a deep sigh of exasperation,"It just doesn't make sense what are the Foot Clan up to, the Shredder has been gone long enough and now there just a simple ninja clan again, without Chr'ell why would they be experimenting at all. The last time we saw the Foot Karai's number one goal was hunting us down for helping imprison her father." As he thought of his old rival a cloud of anger floated through his head, time and time again he had tried to look for the best in the Foot Soldier; but at every turn she remained loyal to the Shredder. Then in retaliation for her fathers imprisonment she attacked his family and drove them out of their home, her act of vengeance had nearly destroyed his family but he learned his final lesson there was no redemption for the new Shredder.

Michealangelo turned around on the couch where he had been sitting watching the news.

"Hey cheer up Leo you know what you need, you need to relax; how do you relax you ask? By playing video games with me."

He held up the controller above his head." I just got the new Space Heroes Six game and it comes with multiplayer options, what do you say?"

The blue masked turtle shook his head." Not now mikey I just don't feel like playing games,"

he turned and headed to the kitchen to make himself some herbal tea,trying to focus his mind on something other the strange mystery surrounding the Foot.

Michelangelo huffed in disappointment" Ahh Leo's no fun." Turning to the direction of his other brother he hollered." Hey Raph wanna play some video games?"

The tough turtle didn't even look up from his bag, jabbing left and right into the boxing bag. "Nah Mikey I'm too busy to play video games."

Taking one last punch before turning toward his brother he smirked "of course if you want to take the place of my bag. I'd be happy to play with ya"

He hit the bag once more emphasizing his point.

Michelangelo froze in fear, then gave a nervous smile and waved his hands above his head.

"No,no thats ok I'll just play by myself." hastily he turned back to the TV grabbing the remote but before he could change the channel.

"Breaking News, This just in the remains of Oroku Karai daughter of Oroku Saki was found in the rubble of the destroyed room in the Saki Corp towers it seems that the young heiress was working late alone, as she had been known to do. Unfortunately A spark from a rotted cord set the room ablaze and the room exploded from a gas leak, the report said that the woman died instantaneously. They plan to hold a funeral for her on Tuesday to memorialize the lose of such a devoted young woman."

The room was silent, nothing could be heard except the sound of a mug hiting the floor, shattering into pieces.

The two turtles looked behind them at their shell shocked brother, Leonardo was frozen, his face contorted in confusion and sorrow.

Just then Donnie ran from the lab, "Guys you won't believe who the blood in the lab belongs to." Stopping short to feel the tension in the room he paused.

Mikey grinned awkwardly, looking back and forth between his brothers, " Ugh I think we got a good guess."

 **TBC**

 **Authors Notes:** The first time I posted this I was excited and impatient to get this story out there, but with the critic of a fellow writer, I am revising the chapters. There were a few parts before that didn't make sense; now hopefully it flows a little better. Watch out for the revised chapters, there coming.


End file.
